


Императорские ночи

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars – All Media Types
Genre: Bloody Sex, Canonical Alternate Universe, Dominant, Family Saga, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Frenemies, Space Opera, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, canonical AU, третий лишний
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Император Армитаж и Императрица Рей научились жить вместе. Во благо Галактики, во имя мира. Они партнеры, они заклятые друзья, они супруги. Их дети, по крови Соло-Скайуокеры, однажды унаследуют трон. И все бы хорошо должно быть за плотно закрытыми дверьми императорской спальни, но даже много лет спустя их ночи разделяет вместе с ними третий лишний.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Императорские ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел к «Коррелианские ночи», но можно читать как самостоятельный фик.

Такое происходило нечасто. И всегда повергало Хакса в какой-то болезненный, порочный трепет. Так бывает, когда слизываешь капельку крови с пальца, порезавшись о тонкий край бумаги.  
  
Чувство вины имело отвратительный привкус, и Император удивлялся до сих пор, что вообще на него способен.  
  
— Брось. Это лишь грубая физиология, — шептали губы Императрицы, задевая мочку его уха, — всего лишь потребность. Голод, если угодно.  
  
Привыкший с детства ограничивать себя, отказывать в удовольствии до самого конца, до минуты, когда уже невмоготу терпеть, Хакс хотел с ней не согласиться. Слова каждый раз почти срывались с его губ, но так и не звучали в темноте императорской спальни. Вместо этого они жгли кончик его языка, того самого, что безапелляционно очерчивал контур нижней губы Рей. Она выдыхала, приоткрывая рот, позволяя ему ворваться и углубить поцелуй. Позволяла ему пить себя, окутывая обоих томной лаской Темной стороны Силы.  
  
Каждую секунду своей жизни с того самого дня, когда отгремела последняя битва, Рей посвящала контролю. Хакс никогда не спрашивал, какие призраки прошлого являются к ней, кого она видит, когда застывает словно статуя посреди тронного зала, или когда шепчет совсем иное имя, задыхаясь от экстаза. Да и зачем спрашивать, если и так очевидно: Кайло Рен так и не смог ее отпустить. Да и чего греха таить — его, Армитажа, тоже.  
  
Даже после смерти держал ее сердце в своих руках.  
  
Но тело Рей меж тем ласкали совсем иные руки.  
  
— Отойди, — прошептал Армитаж, когда понял, что ему необходимо глотнуть немного воздуха. — Еще шаг назад. Да, стоп. Стой. Замри.  
  
В полутьме все казалось чуть более привлекательным, чем при ярком свете дня. Тени скрадывали отпечаток прожитых лет, будто замазывали рубцы и шрамы, заставляли забыть, что юность осталась далеко в прошлом. Но красота все еще не увяла.  
  
Ее соски затвердели, оттягивая тонкий шелк черного платья, локоны у лица выбились из уложенной замысловатыми кольцами альдераанской прически, а на кончиках пальцев, казалось, поблескивают искры.  
  
— Что мне сделать? — прошептала Рей, прикусила собственную губу до крови и тут же слизнула соленую влагу. — Приказывай. На то ты и Император.  
  
Хакс знал, что она послушается. Знал, что поплатится после за каждое произнесенное слово, за каждую ласку и каждый поцелуй.  
  
Горел от желания, стыда и зависти к Рену. Сукин сын знал толк в женщинах.  
  
— На колени.  
  
Рей дернула бровью. Колебалась с секунду, но после медленно согнула ноги, придерживая подол платья.  
  
— Холодно? — спросил Армитаж, зная, что кондиционеры работают на полную мощность.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тебе удобно?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты продолжишь меня слушаться?  
  
— Да, Император.  
  
Не далее как две недели назад они покинули орбиту Кореллии, оставляя принца и принцессу на короткие каникулы с бабушкой, отдавая наследников под сень Республики, позволяя им смотреть, слушать и сравнивать. С тех пор побывали на Бастионе, отмечая, что в случае крайней необходимости их Империя будет готова к новой войне. Вознося молитвы тем богам, в которых слабо верили, чтобы до крайнего случая не дошло.  
  
Им обоим нужна была разрядка.  
  
Требовалось хоть немного отпустить поводок, и просто быть. Жить моментом, насладиться близостью, сменить одну игру на другую.  
  
Хакс бросил короткий взгляд в сторону огромного шкафа с отполированными дверцами. Тусклые лампы не позволяли ему разглядеть их отражение, но даже в размытых силуэтах было что-то притягательное. Окутанная в черное Императрица на коленях перед затянутым в белое Императором. Самые смелые, самые потаенные фантазии будто вырывались наружу и все еще удивляли его самого.  
  
Золотые пуговицы с треском оторвались от белого кителя и с дробным стуком застучали по полу. Хакс вздрогнул, будто выходя из секундного ступора, и, обернувшись, увидел, как коварная улыбка изогнула губы Рей. Армитаж ненавидел, когда она использовала на нем Силу. Еще больше ненависти вызывало ответное на ее действия возбуждение. Затвердевший член упирался в тугую ткань брюк, а у самого сердца клокотало неугомонное желание.  
  
Император избавился от одежды неторопливо, вопреки негодованию, плескавшемуся в глазах его супруги. Он почти физически ощущал потрескивающую рядом с ним Силу, подконтрольную ее воле. Да, Рей обещала слушаться. Да, он знал, как ей это непросто. Но не один Хакс был достоин наказания за то, что они оба выжили, а он нет.  
  
— Распусти волосы.  
  
Пока супруга расплетала прическу, ловко извлекая из волос шпильки и кидая их себе под ноги, Хакс тоже опустился на колени. Приблизился и резко схватил супругу за руку. Сжал так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяк.  
  
— Больно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отпустить?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты продолжишь меня слушаться?  
  
— Да, Император.  
  
Он придвинулся, царапая колени о разбросанные шпильки, но даже не обратил на это внимание. Свободной рукой ухватился за ворот ее одеяния и потянул ткань на себя. Рвал, оставляя на ее коже красные полосы рядом с давно побелевшими шрамами, растягивал платье, а затем и белье, пока не обнажил Императрицу полностью. Он видел, как она дернулась, но не позволил ей поцеловать себя, вместо этого впиваясь зубами в кожу на ее плече.  
  
— Сильнее!  
  
Кровь на языке. Кровь в их прошлом. Пепел в воспоминаниях, отлетающий от догорающего погребального костра.  
  
— Мне больно, Армитаж.  
  
Она произносила слова «боль» и «Армитаж» с одинаковой страстью, с такой похотью, что он едва ли не был готов кончить здесь и сейчас. Хакс оторвался от нее и медленно облизнул покрасневшие губы. Снова наклонился, кусая и царапая другое плечо, припал губами к шее, словно еще секунда и он вцепится ей в глотку. Зашипел, когда почувствовал острые ногти Рей на ребрах.  
  
— Ласкай себя, — пробубнил Хакс, не отрываясь от Рей, — и меня.  
  
Его голос звучал так же властно, как и всегда. Супруга подчинилась, устремляя собственные пальцы вниз, прижимая ладонь к промежности и наконец-то позволяя себе получить хотя бы каплю разрядки. Другая же ладонь крепко обхватила член Императора. Руки Рей двигались синхронно. Поцелуи измазанных кровью губ становились все более хаотичными, неуклюжими. Она не заботилась о том, что царапает и его, и себя. Получала от тонкой боли изысканное удовольствие и наслаждалась иллюзией контроля.  
  
— О ком ты думаешь, Рей?  
  
— О Бене.  
  
Ну разумеется.  
  
Проклятый Кайло-Бен-Рен-Соло-Скайуокер-черт-бы-его-побрал!  
  
— Дрянь! Какая же ты дрянь!  
  
— Да!  
  
Она выкрикнула это супругу в лицо, готовая вот-вот сорваться в пучины накрывающего ее оргазма.  
  
— Стоп.  
  
Рей замерла. Золото окрасило радужки ее глаз, и только лишь понимание, кто она, где она, с кем она и зачем вообще сидит на троне Империи, а не восседает в зале совета Республики рядом с Леей Органой, останавливало ее сейчас от очередного убийства.  
  
Им было, что терять.  
  
Им было, ради кого жить.  
  
Галактика просто не вынесет очередной разрушительной глобальной войны. Галактика не готова еще раз испытать на себе гнев сирот-близнецов из рода Скайуокеров.  
  
— Ты продолжишь меня слушаться?  
  
— Да, мой Император.  
  
Хакс толкнул ее, заставляя лечь на спину, развел колени и позволил себе коснуться губами кожи на внутренней стороне бедра. Злость, похоть и это отвратительное чувство вины обостряли ощущения, оголяли каждый нерв.  
  
Рей протяжно застонала, когда он проник к нее. Несколько резких, болезненных движений его члена чуть было не толкнули ее за грань, но Армитаж ругнулся сквозь зубы, продолжая двигаться, и коротко скомандовал:  
  
— Не вздумай!  
  
Рей зарылась пальцами ему в посеребренные сединой волосы, притянула еще ближе, заставляя соприкасаться лбами. Хакс знал, что будет дальше, но удовольствие уже полностью захватило его, и стало попросту плевать на последствия.  
  
Это было больно. Каждый чертов раз, когда Рей прорывала его ментальные барьеры, транслируя собственные воспоминания в его сознание. Она никогда не позволяла ему полностью в них раствориться, заставляя будто подглядывать, будто смотреть со стороны на них. На них всех.  
  
Армитаж видел, чувствовал мощные, почти грубые толчки. Кайло Рен обладал своеобразной угловатой грацией не только на поле боя, но и в постели. Хакс видел глазами Рей, как млел от удовольствия Рен, как его пухлые губы вышептывали ее имя и проклинали всех их врагов. Проклинали и Хакса тоже. Много лет назад, да и теперь, сегодня и сейчас, будто хладным ветром откуда-то из-за Грани доносился так хорошо знакомый голос Кайло.  
  
Хакс ощущал, как его собственное тело властвует над Рей. Смотрел на нее и не мог насмотреться. Любовался женщиной своего старого врага, своего заклятого друга. Как показало время, самого близкого, что у него когда-либо был.  
  
Проклятый сукин сын. Если бы выжил, глядишь, Хаксу бы легче жилось. Легче бы дышалось, легче бы плелись интриги за спинами у безликих глав планет.  
Было бы — легче? Не было бы — Рей?  
  
Эти вопросы часто терзали его никогда не отдыхающий разум, но в моменты, когда супруга раскрывалась перед ним, отдавалась на волю его власти и желания, все отходило на задний план. Жребий был брошен годы назад, и все тот же треклятый Рен когда-то учил своего генерала не жалеть о несбывшемся.  
  
Тьма, этот жуткий зверь, живущий внутри возлюбленной последнего Скайуокера, окутывала теперь императорскую чету. Подконтрольная, посаженная на цепь, но все еще разрушительная и прекрасная в своей первозданности. Тьма словно пробиралась Армитажу под кожу, все глубже и глубже с каждым движением, с каждым влажным шлепком, с каждый поцелуем.  
  
Его член был неимоверно тверд, под лопатками от напряжения уже простреливало болью, а ноги почти сводило судорогами. Его соски терлись о груди Рей, и он не удержался, отпустил ее запястье, чтобы вдоволь насладиться ощущением мягкости под ладонью.  
  
Все резче и сильнее. Быстрее и хаотичнее становились движения двух любовников.  
  
Воспоминания Рей о Кайло переплетались с тем, что она видела здесь и сейчас: ее супруг, император Хакс, почти поседевший от бремени власти и пережитых катастроф, заклятый друг ее Бена, отец их с Соло детям.  
  
Уже много лет друг? Или все еще самый главный враг? Кто кого в итоге должен победить? Она его или он ее? Или они оба — всех?  
  
— Можно, — прошептал Хакс, чувствуя, что больше продержаться не сможет. — Можно, Рей. Ты можешь кончить, моя Императрица.  
  
Все сливалось воедино, в один сияющий, пульсирующий ком света, заставляющий его плотно зажмуриться и вскрикнуть. Чьи имена срывались с ее губ, было уже не важно.  
  
Где-то совсем рядом от сорвавшейся с ладони Рей молнии подпалились настенные панели.  
  
Спустя долгую минуту супруги отдышались и принялись подниматься с холодного пола. Рей призвала взмахом руки баночку с жидкой бактой, оставила ее рядом с Хаксом, а сама, немного прихрамывая, поплелась в сторону освежителя.  
  
До самого утра они не сказали друг другу ни слова, гложимые чувством запретного довольства и, разумеется, этого неуместного чувства вины.  
  
Звездный разрушитель держал курс на Кореллию, где очередной встречи с Императором ожидала Канцлер Новой Республики Лея Органа.  
  
— Криффов ты сукин сын, — пробормотал Армитаж, проснувшись на утро и поняв, что всю ночь ему снился Кайло Рен, так и не сумевший даже после смерти покинуть его мысли.  
Отпустившая сладкий сон Рей потянулась, зевнула, перевернулась на другой бок и пробормотала куда-то в подушку:  
  
— Я заказала для тебя новый китель. Мне обещали, что наплечники будут вышиты золотой нитью лучшими рукодельницами Орд-Мантелла. И, знаешь, Бен почти на тебя не злится. Каждый раз говорит, что белый тебе к лицу.  
  
Хакс улыбнулся. Должно быть, это и был их главный с Рей секрет, спрятанный за плотно закрытыми дверьми спальни: императорские ночи делил с ними третий, но совсем не лишний.


End file.
